Canadá
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Tal vez Canadá no es el país más fuerte o el mejor, pero es muy bonito y tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer, por eso voy a hablar de él en esta historia. ¡Creo que así será un poco más querido y popular! Está historia está escrita en primera persona desde el punto de vista del representante de dicha nación, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y os agradezco mucho que la leáis.


_Guten tag, soy Terry Fox y este es mi primer Fanfiction._

 _Quiero dejar claro que escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados para el señor Himaruya. Muchas gracias por brindarnos un montón de personajes tan interesantes._

 _Creo que lo más educado antes de empezar a contar mi historia es contar un poco sobre mí: soy un chico y soy canadiense, que a la vez es mi país favorito. ¡Es un país awesome! Por eso mi nick es el nombre de uno de los grandes héroes que hemos tenido, fue un gran deportista y activista en la lucha contra el cáncer._

 _Escribo esto en alemán aunque no se me da muy bien ese idioma, por eso pido disculpas si hago alguna falta de ortografía, en mi país se habla muy bien el inglés y el francés... pero escribo esto para una persona en concreto y ella solo lee en el fandom alemán._

 _Tal vez Canadá no es el país más fuerte o el mejor, pero es muy bonito y tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer, por eso voy a hablar de él en esta historia. ¡Creo que así será un poco más querido y popular!_

 _Está historia está escrita en primera persona desde el punto de vista del representante de dicha nación, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y os agradezco mucho que la leáis._

* * *

 **Canadá**

Este soy yo. Un chico rubio y de ojos azules... Suena bien, ¿verdad? y sé hablar francés. Aunque uso gafas y la realidad es que soy un poco tímido. Así que no soy tan Casanova como se podría esperar.

La gente dice también que soy un poco nerd o... bueno, como se decía antes, ratita de biblioteca. Yo nunca me he considerado mucho así... es decir, me gusta leer, pero sobre todo leo comics de superhéroes y novelas de aventuras. Nada de ensayos o libros de filosofía o ciencias. Aunque soy muy aplicado en mi trabajo y me preocupo mucho por mi país, por eso siempre estoy con informes y temas importantes y casi nunca tengo mucho tiempo de leer demasiado por placer en cualquier caso.

Me gustan los Hotcakes para desayunar, el hockey y los animales, sobre todo los osos. Y adoro los bosques, me parece que no hay nada más relajante que pasear por el bosque, con la nieve amortiguando el sonido de tus pisadas y todos los árboles en calma. Tampoco puedo ir de excursión a las montañas todo lo que me gustaría.

Todo muy normal, ¿verdad? salvo porque ¡Soy la representación antropomórfica del segundo país más grande del mundo! Bastante impresionante, ¿no?

Así que trabajo de forma prolija y aplicada como diplomático para el gobierno canadiense, por eso estoy sentado en mi oficina en el parlamento de Ottawa, es una sala grande y luminosa en un piso alto del edificio antiguo muy parecido al palacio de Westminster de Londres. Desde la ventana se ve la ciudad, en especial el Santuario de los gatos.

Es justo lo que estoy mirando ahora mismo por la ventana mientras escucho por décimo quinta vez "Hoocked on a Feeling", de Blue Swede, canción de la banda sonora de "Guardians of the Galaxy" salir del auricular del teléfono en el que mi hermano me ha puesto en espera nada más yo he contestado a su llamada.

Así suele funcionar con él. Tengo varios hermanos, de hecho tengo UN MONTÓN. Los más cercanos son cuatro: América, Seychelles, Australia y New Zeland.

El primero de ellos, América, es quien me tiene al teléfono. La gente suele decir que somos gemelos y suelen confundirme con él a menudo, aunque yo pienso que no nos parecemos en absolutamente nada.

Es decir, los dos llevamos gafas y somos rubios de ojos azules, pero para empezar yo trato de llevar el pelo distinto a él para facilitar las diferencias más largo y parecido a Francia, porque creo que en alguna medida aun trato de imitarle un poco y aun así, con algo tan claro como eso siguen confundiéndonos.

Él es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces parece que no me tiene en cuenta para nada más que para lo que le interesa, aunque no quiero pensar así.

De todos modos es que no lo entiendo, él, por ejemplo, tiene bastante más dinero que yo, es más ruidoso y explosivo. Siempre está gritando y haciendo cosas raras amparado con la idea de ser el gran héroe del mundo. Sus gentes usan pistola y no parecen concebir el concepto de la sanidad pública gratuita. Lo cual es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que es el asunto de las armas.

¿Cómo puede ser el gran héroe entonces? No es que esté celoso de él ni nada parecido, le admiro en muchas cosas, pero creo que no es precisamente el héroe que todos creen.

A mí también me gusta la idea del heroísmo y ser bueno... y no es que yo me considere uno porque soy lo bastante humilde para no hacerlo, es decir, no es que tenga un traje blanco y rojo con la hoja de arce en el pecho como si fuera el capitán Canadá... Bueno, sí lo tengo, pero no es como que me lo vaya a poner para ir por la calle... bueno, sí, pero no para combatir el crimen, fue para una comicon y en Halloween... y de todos modos todo el mundo creía que iba disfrazado de cápsula medicinal.

El caso es que cuido mucho más de todos que él... siempre nos he imaginado un poco como si yo fuera Spiderma y él Ironman.

Me refiero a que él es listo, poderoso y rico, pero acaba siempre montando un espectáculo y diciéndole a todo el mundo "Eh! Look at me! I'm Ironman, I'm super awesome!" mientras que yo soy más discreto y llevo ese asunto como si fuera una personalidad escondida de la que no alardeo por motivos de seguridad.

En fin, por lo menos la canción cambia cada vez que se estrena una peli nueva de superhéroes, que a este paso será antes de que me quite de llamada en espera.

Es ligeramente irritante y a veces creo que de verdad olvida que me ha llamado y estoy esperando en línea, pero no puedo enfadarme por eso y colgarle como quisiera para cesar los "ugga chaca ugga ugga" que están martilleándome el cerebro... puede ser una llamada importante. Aunque casi nunca lo es.

Lo que sí hago es bajarle el volumen al teléfono y tras recolocarme las gafas en un movimiento automático, volver a abrir el ordenador para aprovechar el tiempo, dejando de mirar por la ventana y sentándome en mi escritorio, aunque sea para escribir esto.

Descubro un e-mail de Alemania y uno de Francia, eso me hace sonreír, mandé mis presentaciones para el próximo G8 a ambos y estoy seguro que serán para felicitarme o tal vez para ayudarme cambiando algún detalle para que sea más clara.

Francia es algo así como una figura paterna o un hermano mayor para mi, es de las personas que me ven... Bueno, que me ven a veces. Siempre que no esté Inglaterra alrededor.

Él dice que es mi hermano mayor, creo que eso tiene que ver con no parecer tan viejo porque es un hombre muy presumido y pendiente de su aspecto físico, aunque es, quizás, el hombre más guapo que conozco. Es también rubio y de ojos azules como yo, pero no hay comparación a pesar de mis intentos para parecerme a él.

Es cierto que la belleza es subjetiva, pero creo que no conozco a nadie que no se haya sentido ni un poco atraído por él al menos una vez en su vida, generalmente durante la adolescencia.

A mí... incluido. Aunque él nunca lo supo y fue bastante duro porque él me enseñó... todas esas cosas que se le dan tan bien sobre las relaciones de pareja, pero fue lo mejor, porque de haber sabido mi situación sé que me hubiera tratado diferente, más distante... y no sé si hubiera podido soportarlo sin creer mi propia desaparición.

De todos modos abro su correo primero.

Subject: FW: FW: FW: Noveaux changements

From: France parlementfranç

To: Canada

Date: Thu, 21 May 2015 06:44:01 GTM -05:00

Me encantan los nuevos cambios, mon chou! Recuerda hablar fuerte

Je t'aime, France

Leo tres veces la sencilla frase del francés y suspiro con pesar, ya me había dicho eso y no había hecho cambios nuevos, solo le mandé la nueva versión porque la anterior tenía una diapositiva errónea... tampoco lo notó esa vez.

Al final decido simplemente ignorarlo y abrir el otro mail. Alemania es un hombre muy serio y responsable en el trabajo, así que suele tomar el papel de moderador y organizador de las juntas sin que nadie se lo pida.

Para ello, siempre suele ser quien pide las presentaciones de todos unos días antes de que nos reunamos. En general suelo ser el primero en mandarla.

Subject: Präsnetation für den G8

From: bundesrepublik_deutschland

To: RepubblicaItaliana , Nihon-koku ,Républiquefrançaise parlementfranç , ,

America , Rossí átsiya , Canada ,

Date: Thu, 21 May 2015 03:23:17 GTM -05:00

Me faltan presentaciones de: Frankreich, England, Russland, Amerika und Canada.

Deutschland.

Tan escueto como siempre... y lo peor es que yo se la mandé hace como una semana. Se debe haber perdido o algo, seguro no es que haya pasado por alto mi mail. Suspiro. Otra vez.

Tal vez mi correo haya acabado de nuevo en la bandeja de Spam, por algún motivo mi cuenta suele ser marcada así a todos y casi nadie ve mis mails hasta que no les llamo... Volveré a contactar con los informáticos del parlamento.

De todos modos prefiero no irritarme por eso, Alemania es un hombre ocupado y debió despistarse con otra cosa. Además aún estoy a tiempo de volverla a mandar incluso mejor ahora que Francia me la ha revisado, aunque nunca me encuentre ningún fallo, ni los más obvios.

A veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes, no quisiera ser una gran personalidad a quien todos los paparazzi y prensa en general no dejaran ni ir al baño con intimidad, pero... Una ventanita se ilumina en naranja en mi escritorio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se ha iniciado un nuevo Chat en Hangouts. Ha iniciado una conversación con Rossiya.

Rossiya está en Linea.

Rossiya: Soyedinnyye Shtaty, no me gusta esto que me has mandando.

Enviado a la(s) 10:50 del Jueves.

"Oh, cielos" protesto interiormente apretando los ojos al leerlo. Rusia... Rusia es un tipo extraño, es muy denso y cuesta que entienda a menudo hasta las cosas más básicas, siempre tenemos que estar repitiéndole todo varias veces, aunque en ocasiones, sorprendentemente es capaz de entender conceptos muy complejos casi antes de que se los expliquen.

El resultado es una persona que no entiendo y que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que piensa. Además a veces es propenso a la violencia gratuita, así que por lo general me incomoda bastante hablar con él por si entiende algo de lo que le digo de forma rara y decide golpearme la cabeza con esa tubería que lleva que a saber de dónde sacó.

Es el novio de mi hermano, América, antes he hablado de él. Aunque técnicamente se odian a muerte. La verdad es que nadie entiende un pimiento de su relación y en una gran proporción de lo que acontece no me interesa... pero siempre acabo enterándome de todo lo que ocurre.

Ya sea porque América me llama y pasa horas hablando o más bien quejándose de él y lo que hace o dice o porque, como ahora, hasta el ruso cree que yo soy mi hermano.

Canada: Good morning, Russia. I'm sorry, but I'm not America, I'm Canada. No tengo ni idea de qué puede haberte mandado.

Enviado a la(s) 10:52 del Jueves

Rossiya: Esto que me has mandado. No lo entiendo y no me gusta.

Enviado a la(s) 10:55 del Jueves

Suspiro por paciencia, probaremos otra cosa a ver si da mejor resultado. A veces si le escribo en francés se cree que soy Francia y deja de preguntarme.

Canada: Russie, je suis le Canada, pas l'Amerique. Sigo sin poder ayudarte, lo siento.

Enviado a la(s) 11:00 del Jueves

Rossiya: Frantsiya?

Enviado a la(s) 11:08 del Jueves

Canada: Non, je suis le Canada.

Enviado a la(s) 11:10 del Jueves

Rossiya: No me importa que hables es Francés para despistarme Soyedinnyye Shtaty.

Enviado a la(s) 11:15 del Jueves

Me masajeo las sienes con cansancio, nadie en su sano juicio debería intentar lidiar con Rusia, en ocasiones pienso que ni siquiera lee o escucha lo que se le dice porque no es normal, es decir, mi nombre está en mi nick y se lo he escrito y...

Mi móvil empieza a vibrar sobre la mesa.

Nuevo mensaje de What's app en el Grupo "The Best Awesomeness"

America 11:16

Yo dudes!

ya know?

Tnia a algien al tlf y no reqerdo kien, pero n import xk e prdido el tlf.

LOL. :'D :'D :'D :'D

Australia 11:16

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Denmark 11:17

Lol, tío. XDDDD

Canada 11:17

Era yo...

Prussia 11:17

Nasty, tío.

Que pringao.

Japan 11:20

Pues cuelga con la base y llama desde tu móvil, America-kun.

America 11:20

S k no rcuerd kien llamaba y no s si era important.

. :P

Canada 11:22

Soy yo, me estás llamando a mí... y me llamaste tú.

Australia 11:22

Brooo, eres 1 f. Dsastre.

Como fuera UK tas muerto.

XDDDDD

America 11:24

Noooooooo

UK no!

.

voy a llamarlo.

D: D: D:

Canada 11:27

Sigh... ú.ù

Prusia 11:27

Eh, tíos. ¿Habéis visto esto?

Imagen.

No sé, pienso que tal vez podría ponerme un gorro de frutas con una falda hawaiana y bailar el hula-hula que ni por esas se darían cuenta. Ni siquiera para burlarse de mí.

Lo bueno es que ya puedo colgar y acabar con la musiquita esta, que la primera vez hasta hace gracia, pero ahora ya es como para darse un tiro.

Este pensamiento me hace sonreír y me da una idea.

Abrir What's app, chats frecuentes... Liechtenstein.

Canada 11:35

¿Crees que si me escapo a una casita en los Alpes esta noche alguien aquí note que me he ido antes del lunes?

Liechtenstein 11:37

En jueves, que travieso.

Yo lo notaría.

Sonrío un poco con eso, gracias a dios por ella.

Canada 11:38

Tengo días de vacaciones :D

Liechtenstein 11:40

Deja pregunto a mein Bruder... ¿O quieres ir a mi casa?

Canada 11:41

Eh?

No!

I mean... no me estoy autoinvitando ni nada, lo siento, puedo ir a un hotel, no hay problema, de verdad.

Liechtenstein 11:41

Ah... ¿Era solo una broma? lo siento, no te veas forzado a venir si no puedes.

Canada 11:42

No, no, sí que puedo.

Voy a pedir vacaciones, tengo días y quiero verte.

Liechtenstein 11:43  
Yo también quiero verte.

Sonrío un poco tontamente con esa respuesta, siempre es así de dulce y me encanta. En principio había sido más un grito de desesperación y frustración por todo lo que ha venido haciéndome todo el mundo el resto de la mañana, pero me anima la idea de que se realice. Rápidamente, después de volver a enviar mi presentación a Alemania y acabar otro informe que estaba redactando, me pongo a buscar vuelos.

Hay uno que sale hoy mismo a las seis de la tarde, es el que tomo habitualmente para ir a Berna, llego ahí sobre las doce del mediodía. Siempre llego con bastante Jet lag, pero al ser de medio día en un día laborable seguro Suiza estará trabajando... Espero que no piense mal de mí por ir en un día laborable y perder tiempo de trabajo, de verdad lo tengo todo bastante a punto y completamente al día, pero así puede venir a buscarme nada más Liechtenstein.

Así podremos estar a solas un rato, me sonrío a mí mismo, la llevaré a una de esas cafeterías europeas tan bonitas a comer. Ya me imagino a mí mismo llegando, tomándola de la cintura y después de darle un beso épico y de película en la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto, digno de que todo el mundo se gire a mirarnos y nos aplaudan, ella preguntándome con su voz dulce.

—¿Has tenido un buen vuelo, mein lieber?

—Cualquier inclemencia o incomodidad siempre queda eclipsada por la felicidad de saber que en unas horas estarás por fin entre mis brazos.

Una pequeña alarma me saca de mis pensamientos, alguien me está escribiendo por el chat de Facebook.

Britannia  
Agalmatofilia.

Parpadeo un par de veces sin entender esto. Britania es la madre de Inglaterra, de alguna manera... mi abuela. Ellos habían muerto, pero nadie sabe cómo, regresaron a la vida hace poco. El problema es que regresaron exactamente igual que como murieron. Antiguos. Ahora luchan por sobrevivir y entender el mundo viviendo todos juntos en una casa en Roma.

Canada  
Hi, Granny. ¿Cómo estás?

Britannia  
Agalmatofilia.

Canada  
Esto puede ser un poco difícil al principio, pero calma, la práctica hace al maestro.

Britannia  
Oklahoma.

Canada  
Ehm... creo que tu autocorrector hace cosas raras, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

Britannia  
Agalmatofilia significado

Canada  
¿Estás intentando buscar esa palabra en google? ¡Has abierto un chat en Facebook, Granny!

Britannia  
Agalmatofilia significado latín

Aprieto los ojos con cansancio, es... es realmente complejo esto, pero la pobre mujer no entiende, así que abro google y lo busco yo mismo.

Canada  
Eso es... pornografía con estatuas, Granny, por algún motivo. ¿Qué haces buscando esto en internet?

Pasa un buen rato sin que reciba respuesta alguna y decido mejor dejarlo estar una vez estoy en aeropuerto, abordando. Podría volar en un avión privado pero me parece mal hacerlo cuando son vacaciones porque son los ciudadanos del país los que lo pagan, así que vuelo en las compañías regulares con todo el mundo.

La mayoría de las veces tienen que llamarme por megafonía para que embarque, un 100% de esas veces ya estoy en el avión y no lo han notado.

Trato de dormir durante el vuelo y aunque me resulta complicado, no es imposible, por lo menos eso es menos cansado que leer o trabajar y aun así aprovecho también para echarle un ojo al último número de Spiderman.

Cuando llego, adolorido y cansados una mujer me empuja sin darse cuenta que estoy ahí, pero se me pasan todos los males al verla a ella, ahí parada frente a la puerta, esperándome sonriendo cándida, con su vestido inmaculado, es tan hermosa... A veces me gustaría que pudiera verse a sí misma como yo la veo, pero no siempre me salen las palabras para describírselo.

Tomo mi maleta y la arrastro haciéndola rodar hasta ella, que me saluda con la mano desde el primer momento, sin dudar ni un instante sobre mi identidad o mi presencia. Cuando me planto en frente todas mis ideas se desvanecen y la timidez me puede. Nada más consigo mirarme los pies, muy nervioso y susurrar un suave "Allô" que haría que Francia me riñera.

Ella se ríe de esa forma melodiosa que parecen campanitas y me contagia el buen humor de inmediato solo con el sonido. Siendo mucho más atrevida que yo, se pone de puntillas y me besa en los labios. Un beso casto, puro y rápido en comparación a los que sé que me aguardan en un rato más cuando nos encontremos en un ambiente más íntimo.

Lejos de parecerme soso, me agrada, como un pequeño adelanto, el tráiler de una película... y qué maravillosa película es.

Tras el dulce encuentro me dirige hacia el coche mientras me habla sobre las cosas que ha pensado que podemos hacer estos días. Es ahí cuando tomo valor de decirle de frente sobre cuanto la he echado de menos, al verme correspondido en mis sentimientos por la ilusión que desprenden sus palabras.

Y es adorable como se sonroja cuando se lo digo… Creo que hasta yo me sonrojo con ella sin escuchar demasiado lo que me cuenta mientras conduce sobre algún problema en la calefacción en su casa.

La observo con detenimiento su pelo dorado, su piel blanca y sus rasgos femeninos... y sé que la amo. Simplemente ella ES esa persona. Aunque nunca me haya atrevido a decírselo.


End file.
